Blood of Noah
by MoshiAngel
Summary: Joining the Order is tough, you need to be compatible with an innocence or you have to have a good brain or something. It's even tougher if you happen to be a Noah who's trying to change for good. No innocence is stupid enough to like you and having a good brain isn't really our best quality. But oh, would you look at that. We managed to get in!Noah!Allen, etc. Yullen,Laven,Allena?
1. Prologue: Little Noahs

A/N: Hi there! I am back after years! Hahaha I know, I know. I should finish my other stories first BUT! I just couldn't keep this idea outta my head! The manga is crazy! Noah Allen is just tooooo cool to ignore! I just had to write more about his coolness and sexiness! Okay, okay enough rambling.

So! This is a prologue. It's kind of like a test or something if I should continue this or if enough people will have their attentions caught.

So! Please, enjoy. :)

* * *

Lavi's POV

After we successfully retrieved the innocence, me and To-chan went back to the headquarters. The trip wasn't long and I soon found myself in front of the Order's gates. I skipped the gatekeeper's examination, knowing full well that I'd get detected.

"Yo, Komui!" I grinned, stepping in on the chief's office.

"Ah, Lavi! Welcome back. How did your mission go?" He asked, sounding all business-like for once.

"Easy. Here." I fished out the innocence from my pocket, scrunching my nose at it as it burns my skin. Komui took it immediately, knowing what pain the li'l thing is giving me. I shook my hand a bit and let the burn regenerate.

"Good work, as expected. You can go rest now, I will be taking this innocence to Hevlaska." He said with a fatherly smile. I chuckled and scratched my cheek, hesitating for awhile.

"Ah, yeah. I'll do that. Hehe."

"Is there something you wanna say?"

"Uh, yeah. You see, I was wondering about my synchro rate. Something weird happened on my mission." I sighed, unconsciously touching my left arm that got some damage earlier.

"Hmm?" Komui raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"My hammer. It burned up while it was deactivated. I immediately took it off my leg but the flames came crawling up my hand. Burned up my left arm."

This obviously caught his attention as he frowned. "What?" He turned quiet, probably thinking. "Lavi, come with me to Hevlaska."

I nodded. I followed chief out of his office and to the elevetor thingy. The room went darker and darker as we descended, but soon became illuminated by Hevlaska.

"Hevlaska, could you please check on our little Noah?" Komui asked, making my eyes roll at the pet name. Hevlaska didn't say a word, intead she wrapped her tentacle hands around me and lifted me up. The expected pain came as soon as she made contact with me. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back. She wrapped her tentacles on Tessei as well, pulling us closer until our foreheads touch. Damn. It hurts. I'm burning!

"Aahh! No, no, no! I might lose control!" I screamed, feeling my insides burning.

"52%... 78%.." She murmured. I feel like she's reaching through inside me and burning up my Noah. Shit. I'm gonna die!

"ARGH! SHIT! Put me down! Put me down, NOW!" I yelled, my skin beginning to darken and my eyes flicking and turning gold. I don't feel good now. If this keeps up I might lose control of myself! She only held me tighter.

" 98%.. 125%... 155%.."

"DARN IT! IT HURTS! IT FUUCKIING HUURTS!" I started to struggle, kicking and scratching and punching everywhere. This thing! She's killing me! I feel my skin and my soul burning!

"170%.. 195%..207%.."

"AGH! Bitch! I HAATE IT! I FUCKING HATE THE INNOCEEENCE!"

"220%.. 255%..280%..310%.."

"GAAAAAHH!" Just as I feel the fifth stigmata form on my forehead, Hevlaska immediately put me down. I dropped to my knees on the elevator as I catch my breath. My golden eyes wide and my now black hair became a bit wavy.I removed my bandana, unconsciously touching the fifth stigmata on my forehead. Two more and I would've went crazy.

"Lavi! Are you okay?!" Komui ran to my side a bit cautiously. I growled in response, bringing one hand up to my face as terror is still written clearly on it. I almost..died. Or atleast my Noah almost died.

"D-Don't come closer.." I managed to blurt out. Komui seemed to understand as he stepped back.

"I apologize dear exorcist. I didn't intend to hurt you." It was Hevlaska. I know she didn't intended it but I was BEGGING! I was fucking tortured by that big creature of innocence!

"Well, you fucking did." I said, taking deep breaths and pushing myself from a kneeling position to a sitting one. I managed to make the stigmatas disappear and my skin is starting to lighten. I don't know about my hair.

"Ahem," Komui interrupted. "So, what did you find out?"

"His maximun synchronization rate is 310%. It went past the 200% mark and that's what it caused his weapon to release some of its energy. Just like a way of releasing off steam. It is nothing to worry about, if anything, it is a good news that his synchronization went unexpectedly high."

I heard Komui sigh in relief and thank Hevlaska. I stood up with an exasperated breath. Never again would I have her read my synchro rate.

As a Master, we don't have the responsibility of journeying the world in search of accomodators like the Generals do. We reside in the headquarters and are the main defense power in case of another invasion like that time when a hoard of level 3 came out of nowhere.

Yes, we are noahs. I am the 16th Noah, the Noah of Mischief. We joined the Order not so long after regaining our memories. We are lucky to be accepted, the higher ups accepted our deal. I don't know why. I would've never accepted some of my enemies to suddenly team up with us. They're probably using us.

No innocence is stupid enough to be compatible with us. So we forced it. We forced synchro with it and somehow modified it with our Noah genes. Its attacks still hurts us, but atleast we don't turn into a giant mutilated and beheaded angel and we can hold our anti-akuma weapons without being burned. Truth be told, we have no need for innocence. We can fight better with our abilities as Noah. This weapons and all are just for cover. Ya see, no other exorcists or staff know about us being Noahs. They don't even know that we are Masters and are higher than Generals. We wanted to keep it that way, we don't want them freaking out or trying to kill us in our sleep.

Thinking about it, it has been three years since I entered the Order.. That time I was 16, and my memories as a Noah just awakened..

3 years ago I live alone in a house on a town near the Order. At that time I was living independently as I am an orphan. A couple of months after my 16th birthday I started feeling sick. With no one to take care of me, I stayed in the town church with the father who willingly took care of me.

_****Flashback.. 3 years ago..**_

_"Ugh.." I groaned, clutching my body tightly. It hurts. It fucking hurts! What the hell's happening to me?! "Argh!" I threw my fist down on the bedside table, knocking the few things that was there. Damn it. When would it stop? Just kill me already, damn it! I felt my stomach twist badly, and the nerves on my temples began pulsing so bad that it hurts. I gasped as I clutch every part of my body that I could, asking to whatever God that's out there to stop the pain._

_No._

_There is no God._

_Or rather... I hate Him._

_Darn. No. I am not the most religous but I didn't hate God. So why do I hate Him now more than anything else?! No. I must calm down. This must be the effect of the pain. I groaned. Flashes of images began flashing through my head in fast forward, like it's trying to fill up my already breaking head. Stop..please. YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY HEAD!_

_Memories and disgusting images of monsters and killings came flashing through my head. It's outrageous. The images are making me want to throw up so bad. I held up a hand to cover my mouth, my other hand going around my stomach to clutch it._

_Stop. Please.. Stop! _

_My head..it's gonna break with all these memories! I am already breathing hard that my ribs are in pain already. I tossed in turn in the bed, catching my reflection and __**his **__on the window. That shadow.. Since it appeared in every damn mirror that I came across the pain started. It must be that shadow causing this. Sweat are running down the side of my face and on my chest and back. I'm dying. I feel like dying. Just when I was about to give up and black out, the shadow came out of the window and stood beside me, his ever present wide grin still there. Then as if to comfort me, he reached out his hand and began patting my head._

_Suddenly, I feel tired. Very tired._

_Ah.. I feel so numb._

_I wanna sleep._

_And never wake up.._

_The last thing I remember before passing out is reaching for the rosary that the old priest gave me._

_**__**Third POV**_

_A knock came on the door before it opened, revealing Father Hertz, the priest who took the redhead in for the past week and took care of him._

_"Lavi, here are some food for you." The old man called, noticing that the boy is awake. He had an arm covering his eyes and is holding something. Father set the food down to check on him closely._

_"Child, are you okay? Are you hurting again?" He asked, inspecting the poor boy. _

_Ssssssttt.._

_There was a sizzling sound, and the smell of something awful burning. Like..flesh. The priest wrinkled his nose and covered it with the back of his hand as he searched for the source of the smell. To his horror, it is coming from the boy's hand. He is gripping something, which appears to be the cross on the rosary that he gave him. He could see a trail of faint smoke emanating from his hand and the distinct sound of boiling flesh._

_""B-Boy!" Father Hertz immediately pried his hand open, only to see the cross trying to burn his skin. He gasped and took steps backward, the rosary finally falling to the ground. He couldn't help but notice the quick mending of the boy's burned palm, completely recovering from the wound in just seconds._

_"Oh.." The boy started, startling the old priest. "Someone finally took it off. It was beginning to make my head hurt." He got up, wearing an expression that he had never worn before._

_"L-Lavi.. Are you okay?" The priest asked, fear and uncertainty clear from his voice. The boy slowly turned to him, wearing a demonic grin. He suddenly appeared before the priest._

_"I never felt better." He thrust his hand through the old priest's chest. Blood came dripping out of his mouth. Lavi lost the grin on his face, and simply looked blankly at the priest as he grabbed for the boy's shirt. Lavi swatted his hand away, letting the man fall on the cold floor._

_"Pathetic. Anyway, thanks for taking care of me while I was regaining my memories old man." He smirked. "Have a nice sleep." He raised his bare foot up, letting it transform into a twisted dagger, before stomping on the priest's chest. The old man gasped as he drew near to his death, shakily reaching a hand up to the boy._

_"M-May God save you.." And with that, he died. Lavi only narrowed his eyes on him, before returning his foot back to normal and leisurely stretching as he sigh._

_"Now I'm thirsty.. So thirsty.." Noticing the tray of food that the priest had brought for him, he took long strides towards it, calmly taking the glass pitcher of water and drinking directly from it, finishing it in large gulps._

_"Aah.. I still feel a bit woozy.. And my head hurts.. Shit.." He ran a hand through his read hair, unbuttoning his shirt a little as he approached a mirror on the wall ._

_"Woah.. I still got red hair this time, huh? And green eyes.. Ah shit. Red and green. Like a christmas tree or something ." He sighed heavily at his reflection. "Oh well, this'll do."_

_He stared at his reflection as his eyes slowly turned gold, his skin began darkening and seven familiar stigmatas lines up his forehead. _

_"I'm back, Earl.."_

_****End of flasback**_

* * *

A/N: Weell? What do you think? Heheh. My original thoughts of this story is having Allen be with the Noah family and fighting the exorcists together with the sexiness of Tyki 3 but I changed my mind. Maybe I'll write another story for that.

Soooo what do you guys think? Kindly let me know through your thoughtful and appreciated reviews! I would love it if you guys loved it too! If I passed this test of prologue, the next chapter will be getting on the story line. Also, tell me what pairings would ya like!


	2. Mission

A/N: Why hello there! I actually updated haha! Well I just didn't want to leave this idea for this story. So THANKS for all those who followed, favorited(?), and specially, reviewed the previous chapter! You have my love, thank you! XD

This one's loong. I guess hahaha. I haven't checked it for errors yet but whatever XD You guys are understanding anyways, right? :3

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

Enjoy..

* * *

Allen's POV

"..5 plates of lasagna, 5 pancakes, 10 waffles, seven orders of spaghetti and burger, one big bowl of mashed potato, 1 whole chicken, 20 bowls of rice, and 40 orders of mitarashi dango!" I finished my order with a happy smile. Jerry nodded and expertly memorized my orders.

"Okay! Coming right up sweetie!" He looked happy as ever to be able to prepare a lot of food for me. Today I ordered a bit less, since it's just breakfast and I'm not that hungry.

"Here you go Allen!" Jerry handed me my mountain of food and I thanked him with a smile, balancing my stack of plates as I sat on the nearest table. I began wolfing down my food. Just as I was about to finish my 30th dango, I felt something weird. I flinched and stopped eating for awhile. On instinct, I looked around, spotting a familiar redhead. Something seemed off about him.

"Hey, Lavi! Over here!" I raised up a hand for him to see. He looked at my direction with a hostile look, making me twitch. But what I saw almost made me lose my appetite. Lavi is prancing around the Order looking half Noah! His hair is a bit wavy and some parts of it are still black. His one eye is in a fine green color but the other is gold. I could only thank the good lord that his skin is fair and there isn't a visible stigmata. But still! He began walking towards me with that look that can kill. I almost forgot that I still have a half chewed dango in my mouth, and it chose to voluntarily roll down my throat, making me choke and gag. By the time Lavi is beside me I was already turning blue as I hit my chest for the food to go down. I thought it wasn't gonna be any worse but Lavi proved me wrong. He threw a helpful pat, no scratch that, he threw a powerful punch on my back, making me shriek a little before I was sent flying from my sit and hit the next table. I groaned and rubbed my head, ignoring the petrified finders. Atleast the food went down.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, catching more attention than we already had. Lavi didn't even cast me a look and instead he plopped down on the spot I had previously been sitting on before I was rudely punched. I growled but decided it's pointless. I sat down in front of him with a frown and he looks anything but happy. More like pissed the hell off.

"Okay, what happened?" I decided to ask, deeming it as my business that he's basically trying to show everyone that, 'Hey, everyone! I'm actually a Noah and I had infiltrated your headquarters!'

Lavi threw me a look, making me twitch again. I'm just not used to this dark side of the redhead anymore. "I just got my synchro rate read. That Hevlaska almost killed me."

Oh. Well, I understand that. "Really? Well, you're pretty much alive anyway. Get over it." I shrugged, deciding to finish my dangos.

Lavi sighed heavily, leaning his head back and covering one hand over it in an exasperated manner. I stared at him as his hair began recovering its usual spiky appearance. The color red is also spreading through the remaining dark locks. He straightened back up, hand still on his face and his long fingers are not really hiding his gold and green eyes.

"How do I look?"

I blinked. "Almost perfect. Your right eye is still that golden color though. But I think it'll go back to normal soon enough." I smiled, eating up my last dango.

He sighed once again, sprawling himself on top of the table. "I don't feel good, Allen."

"Yeah?"

"Like," He paused. "I feel kinda..murderish right now. Blood.. I wanna see blood.." He whined at me, like a child whining for..blood. I shivered. That's totally not cute.

"A-Ah. Get it together, Lavi. Maybe you should go to the training room to release some steam?" I offered, to which he grunted.

"Shut up. Or do you wanna be my training dummy?" He fixed a threatening look at me, which made me gulp.

"A-Ah.."

"Pfft.." Eh? "Ahahaha! You should've seen your face!" He laughed, pointing a finger at me.

"What?" Wait. Was he just making fun of me? I totally thought he was serious! "That wasn't funny!"

"Ahaha! It sure was!" He wiped a tear from his eye, the remnants of gold stains are now fading into a vibrant green. "I wasn't that weak to be taken over by the lust for blood. You sure think low of me." He grinned happily, looking very entertained at seeing whatever face it was that I was making awhile ago.

I huffed, standing up in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever."

"Aw, don't be so mad, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

He smirked. "Yeah, yeah. But you sure are shorter than you used to be." He chuckled. "Almost like a girl." The strange glint in his eyes when he said that made me shudder and turn red in both anger and embarassment.

"I-I do not!"

"Yea, you do, Mo-ya-shi." He pronounced every syllable with a smug look, making me get more and more weirded out.

"I told you my name is Allen!" He scoffed. "If that's all you're gonna say then I'm leaving." I huffed once more, turning on my heels. Lavi didn't make any attempt to stop me though, probably tired or hungry or both. I sighed. It's sooo boring.

* * *

"You have to send me on a mission!" I whined, practically begging. What? It's so boring in here! Even Bakanda and Lenalee are on a mission.

"I can't." Komui said apologetically, making me sigh and collapse on the couch in front of his desk.

"Why? I'm gonna die here. Really! You have to give me something to do." I know I'm starting to sound alot like a child now but I really am bored. Komui is keeping me at bay for two weeks already!

"I'm afraid I won't be giving you any mission though. I wanted to keep our little Noahs away from the Earl as possible. You know the happenings lately, Allen. He's winding up the game. More and more of the Noahs are showing up. I just can't risk you and the others being found out any sooner." He explained, making me raise a bored eyebrow up.

"Whaaat? Then why did Lavi just got back from a mission? Even Bakanda and Lenalee are out. Are you messing with me?" I asked, a bit annoyed. I simple found his reasoning unbelievably wrong.

Komui sighed. "Well, atleast I tried." He got up, looking for something. "Truth is, I tried to keep them here too. But like what you're doing now, they just kept bugging me about it." He finally pulled out a folder from the drawer, and I instantly know what it was.

"You're sending me out?" I asked a bit too eagerly.

"Yes. But you're going with someone." Komui handed me the mission folder. "Massive akuma sightings are reported by our finders in a small town near Mongolia. It must've been an innocence or an order by the Earl. Reports state that there were sightings of level two and three. Now, you are to investigate the situation and eliminate all the akuma on sight. In case there really is an innocence then it shall be your priority. And if-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the basics, Komui-san." I interrupted, waving the folder in the air.

"In case of an encounter with the Noah you must not engage in battle."

"I'm not sure with that. Besides," I flash him a smile. "I'm pretty sure they won't be letting as leave anyway."

* * *

**Third POV**

"Ah! I just got back from a mission and I'm sent out again!" A brown haired girl complained, slumping back on her seat on the train. She has short brown hair that's wonderfully adorned with a silver headband that's emitting a nice green light every now and then. She's wearing an exorcist uniform much like Lenalee's.

"Ahaha.." Was Allen's forced laugh. He got the mission details on hand and is trying to read them all. Too bad someone's here with him to make all the unnecessary noises he needed while reading. "Chill out Mae, it's not really that bad to be out on missions."

_"I literally had to beg for one." _He thought bitterly, unconsciously making his smile twitch.

"You serious? I'm dead beat. And the moment I stepped into his office he shoved mission reports on my face." She rolled her emerald eyes, crossing her arms in the process.

Allen sighed. Really, Komui would have been desperate to have someone to come with him, considering he sent out the first one he saw. "Why don't you sleep for now then? I'll wake you up once we get there."

The girl didn't try to hide how happy she is with that offer for her eyes are literally twinkling at Allen. "Thanks Allen! You're too sweet!" She gave him one big hug before dozing off on her seat without warning. He sighed. Would it really be alright to go with her? Well, he knows she's a strong girl but still.. Ah, hell. Like he should worry about that now. He looked out the window, just watching the sceneries go buy, when a tap on his shoulder made him look up.

"Would you like to buy some flowers?" The girl grinned demonically as she held a flower to him. Her face twisted and messed as it morphed into a large gun. "Exorcist?"

Allen stared blankly at her, vaguely glancing at the door and wondering how this one managed to get in. The gun clicked, which was Allen's cue before it started firing. He ducked just in time to miss the bullets and for it to break the window.

"E-Exorcist-sama! Is everything alright? I heard an-" The finder stopped midway when she noticed the girl akuma who has yet to shed its skin and the broken window.

"Stop the train!" Allen ordered, alerting the finder which made him run off to do what he was told. The momentarily distracted akuma returned to business and began firing at Allen, to which he blocked with his crown clown. The train came to a screeching halt, making Mae roll to the floor and hit her head, which caused her to wake up just now. It really amazed Allen to no end how hard this girl can sleep. She looks half asleep for awhile as she looked around.

"Huh? What's happeni-" The akuma began firing again, and this time to Mae as well. Allen jumped to Mae and let Crown Clown shield them. After the set of bullets momentarily paused, Allen kicked the side of the train they're in, just under the window. He made a big hole there. He held Mae and rolled out of the train just as the akuma began shooting again. By this time, the female exorcist is awake as hell, ahe activated her innocence, which was her headband. It turned into a big silver bow with the green glowing cross in the middle.

"Akuma attacking us on train? Its gotta be desperate!" Mae exclaimed. The akuma jumped out the train as well. Then it began to laugh.

"Ke ke ke!" Was its strange laugh. It began shredding its ugly skin, only to reveal an uglier level 3. Its purple in color and looks almost the same as all level 3's should look like.

"It's a level 3." Mae stated the painfully obvious.

"Yeah, I'll leave that one to you."

"What?" She turned to look at Allen who was staring somewhere else. "What do you mean? It's a level 3! It's difficult to defeat on my own."

"Please figure something out then." Allen replied, his gaze somewhere past Mae. "We've got lots more."

At this, the brunette turned her head, making her pale at the sight in the sky. There, about 30 or so akumas are approaching them. And not just any, now closer, it appeared to be mostly level threes.

"W-What the.."

"Please figure something out about that one, Mae-san!" Allen jumped past Mae, going to meet the hoard that's approaching them.

"Wait, Allen! You can't fight all of those!" She yelled at him but he didn't hear, or rather, he didn't listen.

"Kekekeke!" The abnormal laugh of the patient akuma in front of her caught back her attention.

_"Shit. I almost forgot this one."_

"You better worry about yourself before you worry about that boy!" It exclaimed before it attacked her. She grunted but made it in time to dodge, quickly pulling behind her bow at an invisible string. The bow immediately lit up in response.

"Level 2 activate: Cupid's curse!" A red, scorching hot arrow materalized on the bow. She released it and it came zooming in to the akuma, the fire around it growing more and more. Taken by surprise, the akuma didn't had time to dodge. He instead took it head on with his bare hands. The akumda stood his ground, firmly planting his feet on the soil. The arrow is fairly strong, strong enough to make a level three like him exert full effort in restraining the arrow.

"KEKEKE! YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH?!" With one loud yell, the akuma managed to break the arrow. Mae flinched, but expected as much. She huffed.

"No. Not really." She replied, faintly gazing to the direction Allen headed to. She could hear explosions and she can't help but think if those were explosions from the fight or if it were akumas exploding one after the other. "I think it won't be a good image if Allen is the only one capable of destroying you."

She smirked. "I better destroy you quick and help out with him."

* * *

Allen finally met with the akumas. They spotted him and decided they should kill him first before going for the innocence. Allen counted them all. Most are level 3, and a few level 2. He flinched, holding a hand on his face as his eyes began flickering to gold.

"Oh, look. It's an exorcist!" A level 2.

"They must be after the innocence as well." Level 3.

"Shouldn't we kill him then?" Another level 3.

"Of course. The Earl would be pleased!" 3.

"Gaah! I should be the one to kill this one!" 3.

"Don't take all the glory!" 2.

They all went into frenzy, thinking of how the Earl would reward them for the death of an exorcist. In seconds, more or less 30 appeared in front of him, their claws and weapons aimed at him. The others flew pass them but there were only few. When they were about to strike, Allen looked up at them, making them all stop before their claws or anything touch him. They all stare at him unmoving, almost like they're afraid, all of them suspended in mid air and in a striking position.

"A-Aahh.."

"W-We're.. We're s-sorry.."

"No..Noa-.."

Allen didn't let it finish what it was going to say. He appeared before that level 3, a finger raised delicately to his grinning lips.

"Sshh." Then he slashed it with a finger of his left hand, letting it explode into nothing. The other akumas cringed, spouting apologies and pleads, insisting that they didn't mean to attack him. Allen turned to them, his eyes back to normal but the akumas are now more than aware of his true identity.

"Shut up." He mumbled, causing the akumas to stop speaking. "May your souls be saved, pitiful akumas." With one quicke move, white cross appeared on all of the akumas, exploding one after another. He landed gracefully with a sigh. He didn't know what caused his Noah to surface awhile ago. Was he really that blood thirsty? He hoped not. That won't do him any good.

"Oh?" A little voice uttered from somewhere behind him. "I thought I sensed a presence of a Noah here awhile ago." Allen turned to him, slightly widening his eyes at the one who spoke. Behind him is an akuma. One that looks fairly close to a mutated human. It also looks somehow like an angel, with its wings, white body, and two sets of halo, black halo and a white one on top of it.. It also has hair and it _almost _looks like a little human boy, but the little pair of black horns on its head told him otherwise. To put it simply, he or it looks like a moving doll that looks half angel and half demon. "But I guess I was wrong. There's only a filthy exorcist here."

Allen frowned at it. He never saw an akuma so close to looking like a human already. It seems to be on a whole new level. He had never seen an akuma evolve past level 3 though, even in his past lives. The couple of decades that it took for him to reincarnate and another decade to awaken must've actually been really long.

"Oh well, might as well eliminate you." The akuma flicked its fingers, a small dark matter shooting out of it towards Allen. Allen quickly jumped away, but can't help the amusement in his eyes at just how fast that attack went flying to him. He landed gracefully, looking expectantly at the akuma to attack. But it didn't.

"Whaat? You actually managed to avoid that? How fast!" The boy almost clapped, but its smile suddenly turned demonic. "After evolving to this level, everyone seems so weak already. I'm sooooo glad you survived that attack!" It began laughing, its eyes rolling around as it held its face.

"What level are you?" Allen felt the need to ask. He was sure it was no level 3. The akuma stopped laughing, holding up its hand like it was about to shoot. Its other hand was also raised in a thumbs up way.

"6. I'm level 6 you fucker!" It snickered as he showed the five fingers raised up on its right hand with the thumb raised on its left. It stuck out its tongue, which was marked with the number 6.

Allen flinched. Six? This one's level 6? So that automatically let him know that there's also level 4 and 5. He snickered as well, getting on a fighting stance. "My, my, the Earl must not know how to count." He humored to himself, referring to the fact that he let out a level 6 without letting the Order meet a level 4 and 5 yet. "You guys just don't stop evolving don't you?"

"Nope!" The akuma appeared right in front of him, a fist drawn back. So fast! The fist was clashed to his face, making him fly back a few feet away. The akuma was on his tail, flying just above him. It then formed a fist with its two hands, bringing it down hard on Allen's face. He hit the ground hard, striking quite a tender bone on his back. He quickly went out of the way though, since the akuma barely missed him with that painful looking kick. But just as he jumped out of the way, he felt a painful kick on the middle of his back, sending him flying again. The ground wasn't too kind as to spare him from the sharp rocks, which cut his arms quite deeply as well. The akuma followed it suit with a barrage of bullets, forcing Allen to quickly jump on his feet and hold his left arm for a shield. He smirked, wiping the blood from his cut cheek and licking it, not taking his eyes of the akuma. The cut on his cheek quickly regenarated though, as well as the other scrapes and damages he had. He ran a hand through his white hair as his wounds quickly vanished just as soon as he got them. The akuma didn't looked pleased, more like pissed and confused.

"You're really strong. Normal people would've died already. The Earl finally had an akuma strong enough to reach such level. And to think that evolving unbelievably raises the power of an akuma." By then, all wounds are gone, and Allen didn't miss that confused and look of familiarity on the akuma's eyes.

"You.. You're wounds.. TELL ME HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY GONE YOU FUCKER!" It attacked again, but this time Allen got to block all of its punches, kicks, and bullets. It became frustrated by the fact that it cannot hit its target. It growled, shooting off thousands of bullets from all parys of its body. Allen quickly jumped back enveloping himself with Crown Clown. Once its done wasting its energy on the useless bullets, It made a small dark matter with its hands, shooting him with it. Allen managed to dodge them but was caught off guard when it came back and hit him on the back. He screamed in pain as the dark matter electrecuted him and began eating his back slowly. He snarled, reaching back with his right hand and destroying the dark matter with his bate hand. Although confused at what Allen did, the level 6 didn't waste the opening. It opened its mouth, letting dark matter gather there before shooting it at Allen. Allen let his guard down, appearing before the akuma with his innocence deactivated just before it shot. The akuma was shocked but fired nonetheless. The beam was large and it engulfed Allen, burning him to the bones. The akuma snickered, staring at his work. As the smoke cleared out, a heavily burned arm reached out to the akuma, craddling the side of its face. The level 6 gaped at him, wondering how he was still alive. It struggled to get out of his hold, kicking, punching, shooting and biting at the arm but the arm didn't budge. The sudden feeling of an ominous presence was what made the level 6 stop. The arm began to regenerate, along with the rest of the boy's body, but instead of the pale white skin he had earlier, he is regenerating with a darker shade of skin. The akuma could only watch, its black blood running out of its eyes as it cried just as the seven stigmata regenerated on Allen's forehead, his previous white hair is now black and his eyes are golden. He pulled the akuma dangerously closer to him as the last of his face finished its regeneration.

Allen smiled at the akuma nicely, but you could clearly see the hostility in his eyes. "Guess who," He pulled the akuma's head a little closer. "Mi~llen~nie~…" At that, the akuma could only stare at him and gape, not believing its eyes.

"N..Noah.." It uttered, gawking at who it initially thought was an exorcist. Allen dragged a finger on its face lovingly.

"Sweet dreams." And with that purple shocks appeared on his hand, making the akuma's face where he was touching begin to inflate. He used his other hand to touch its body too, making it bubble and inflate before it blew up. He chuckled a bit after that, running a hand through his hair.

"Ah. It started."

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

_"Guess who," _A girl with spiky hair leaned on the hovering screen with interest clear on her eyes. _"Mi~llen~nie~…"_ The girl gasped and a tall man that was leaning on the wall raised up an eyebriw with interest.

_"N..Noah.."_ The smile that the boy was wearing is enough to keep the girl's eyes glued to the monitor that's currently playing a replay of one of their akuma's .

_"Sweet dreams._" The akuma screamed then.. _Bzzzzzz.. _

End of recording.

"W-Wow." The tall man said, cigarette almost falling out of his mouth and interest is clear in his eyes. "That sure was risky."

The girl squealed, jumping on the fat man that is sitting on a rocking chair. "Who do you think is it, Earl? Which one is it?" The girl asked, hugging the fat man who laughed and patted the girl.

"Oh, I still have no idea, Road~ But I'm taking a wild guess that it is one of those bad children of mine that left us years ago." The Earl grinned, rocking himself and Road on the chair. He turned to the tall man with the usual grin. "What about you Tyki-pon? Who do you think is it?"

"Those guys sure are troublemakers. It doesn't matter which one is it." Tyki answered, before sighing when he realized what the Earl had called him _again._ "And please stop calling me that, Earl." The Ear merely laughed at that, making it clear that he'll still call him that. "Ah, anyway, won't you have us retrieve that young boy? He made it clear that he is a Noah."

This seemed to make Road delighted as she jumped on the Earl's lap, if that was possible. "I'll help! We need to bring him to the family soon! Everyone should meet him and we'll- Ehh?! Millenie you're crying again!" Road sweatdropped at their leader as well as Tyki.

The Earl sniffled, suddenly having a hanky and using it to wipe his tears. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it's just hot in here."

_"Don't tell me you're going with that '_sweating through your eyes' _excuse again?" _Tyki and Road thought at the same time but decided not to say it, not wanting to make the Earl cry more.

"It's just that I'm afraid they might not want to join our family anymore." The Earl said, blowing his nose. "After all, if that boy really is indeed one of those four children that betrayed us on their last lives, then I think it will only be logical that he's still mad at us."

"Plus, the boy's an exorcist." Tyki added.

"And he killed one of our precious newly evolved akumas." Road continued.

This only brought new tears to the Earl's eyes, mourning about his children going through a rebellious phase. Someone else laughed, and they all turned to see Sheryl.

"The Noah of Destruction, Neah? Noah of Pride, Rick? Noah of Orders, Mira? Or the Noah of Mischief, Grail?" Sheryl verbally listed their options, staring at the hovering screen and at the boy's smiling face when he said.. '_Guess who?', _making him smile wider.

"So, which one is it?"

* * *

A/N: Phew.. Done! This one's waaayy longer than the first one. It is initially 2 seperate chapters, but I decided to put it together since I am not a fan of posting chapters that just lacks some happenings.

So I see that I got 4 awesome people who gave their thoughts about the first chapter! Thanks!

Aaandd.. We have 2 votes for Yullen and 1 vote for Laven! If this keeps up I might just make it Yullen. I am not a fan of it but I did say you guys can get to pick. Doesn't anyone loves Tyki? I love him! How about TykixAllen? Will anyone vote for my favorite poker pair? *ish desperate for that pair* XD And! How about a non-yaoi pair? Looks like you people are all yaoi lovers, but that's fine since I'm just the same XD Anyway I'll try to update soon, make sure you vote for your fave pair, and if you may, please also lend me ideas on OC's and their innocence. Jaa!


End file.
